Coitus Interruptus
by Lorilozz
Summary: Maintaining a healthy sex life when you have a young child can be difficult.  Interruptions can be frustrating… and downright painful on occasion, but being a little persistent and a whole lot horny, can make it worthwhile. Naley S5


**Title: Coitus Interruptus**

**Summary: Maintaining a healthy sex life when you have a young child can be difficult, as both Haley and Nathan know only too well. Interruptions can be frustrating… and downright painful on occasion, but being a little persistent and a whole lot horny, can make it all worthwhile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

_**Author's Note: I received a request from Abby to do a smutty Naley one shot for Season 5. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Thank you to Bec for beta-ing and for being her usual supportive self. Also a big thank you to Dawn for her nagging… oops, sorry… encouragement lol, and for a couple of one-liners she threw my way as well as inadvertently giving me a title!**_

* * *

Haley fell backwards onto their bed, eyes shining with laughter as Nathan practically pounced on top of her. He straddled her hips, pinning her to the mattress and framed her face gently with his large, masculine hands before hungrily devouring her lips, already swollen from his previous kisses. His velvety tongue massaged her own, exploring the deliciousness that was her mouth.

"Oh God. I've been thinking about this all day." Haley whispered as he placed a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Lifting his head to look into her eyes he smiled warmly, love and lust swirling in his blue orbs. "Me too babe"

He reached for the hem of her tank top which she always teamed with cartoon pyjama bottoms, and with her assistance, removed the offending item of clothing. He sucked in a breath when her full, creamy breasts came into view. He'd never really categorized himself as a breast man, but the sight of a topless Haley took his breath away every time.

Immediately, he ducked his head to suckle a rosy peak, rolling his slick tongue over her sensitized nub and smiling against her skin as an audible moan escaped her lips. Her fingers speared through his short hair, holding him against her in a silent plea to continue his ministrations. His mouth was magic… she was sure of it.

As much as it pained her to do so, Haley pulled her husband away from her breast. "I want us naked. Now"

Nathan smirked at her enthusiasm. He loved that she no longer had any inhibitions in the bedroom and definitely no problem telling him… or showing him just how much she craved his touch. In the beginning of their marriage it was always Nathan who would take the lead in most of their intimate encounters. But that began to change after she gave birth to their son; she bloomed into a sensual woman who was not afraid of her burgeoning sexuality.

After ridding themselves of the remainder of their night clothes, they scooted under the sheets, ever mindful of the fact that their five year old son was just down the hall, and with no locks on the door there was always a possibility of being disturbed. It wouldn't be the first time.

So often they would have to rush through their lovemaking, whether it be due to lack of time or simply lack of energy with their hectic lifestyles, but this particular Saturday they'd had no prior commitments and spent the whole day with their son before settling down in the living room to watch a movie while cuddling on the sofa.

Tonight they would do things properly; take their time to explore one another's bodies again as it if it were for the first time. Nathan's hands stroked and caressed his wife's silky smooth skin as he made his way slowly down her glorious body. His kisses started out soft as he peppered her face with his soft lips, stopping occasionally to kiss her deeply, his tongue seeking out hers; mating against each other the way their bodies soon would when they joined and became one.

Haley loved the way he touched her, as though she were his life source; something he would surely die without. Her skin tingled with anticipation as he trailed kisses between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Nathan disappeared under the white cotton sheet and somehow it only heightened the experience for her as she made images with her mind to match the sensations she was feeling as he touched her. She felt his warm breath against her heated and already damp core, groaning in frustration as he bypassed the area, licking and suckling the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

She held back a squeal of delight as he bit down on the skin then gently soothed the affected area with his tongue. He always loved to mark her there… a place no other man had ever seen; or would see in the future. He often wondered if it was normal to feel so possessive over his lover, but he didn't care much for the answer. It wouldn't change anything. She belonged to him, just as he belonged to her; body and soul. End of story.

Deciding that he'd taunted her long enough by deliberately avoiding the one place where she so desperately wanted his attention focused, Nathan moved both of her legs so that they were draped over his shoulders, chuckling at her sudden intake of breath. He couldn't see her face, but he just knew that she had captured her bottom lip between her teeth, smiling slightly with her head thrown back against the pillow waiting anxiously for the first swipe of his tongue along her nether lips.

Haley couldn't prevent the satisfied grin that stretched across her face as her husband began making love to her with his mouth… that oh, so talented mouth. She was already so aroused from their make out session on the sofa and his glorious assault on her breasts once they'd made it to the privacy of their bedroom, that within a few moments she already felt her temperature starting to rise. She clutched at the bed sheet, her head rolling back and forth on her pillow as she simply tried to focus on the sensations Nathan was evoking within her.

He knew she was going to come. After seven years of marriage, he knew the meaning of every sound that escaped her; every movement her delicious body made… and her laboured breathing, soft mewling sounds and the fact that she had basically clamped her thighs around his head signaled that her climax was only seconds away. He alternated between suckling intensely on her clit, and gently scraping it with his teeth, knowing it drove her wild.

Haley could feel it coming, the fire low in her belly roared to life, igniting her senses as she careened over the edge into ecstasy. Just as she came with a loud moan, he entered her with his tongue, lapping up everything she had to offer him; drinking freely from her as he felt her body begin to relax.

"Mommy!"

Nathan groaned in frustration as soon as he heard their bedroom door open, and the sound of slight thumping on the hardwood floor. He couldn't say he was surprised. Little James still hadn't mastered the art of knocking before entering their room. What did surprise him, however, was his son's little body landing on him as he jumped onto the bed, legs and arms flailing and scoring a few good hits.

"Jamie! Stop that!" Haley scolded, accidentally kneeing her husband in the side of the head as she tried to grab her son who was currently hitting away at her husband, still hidden beneath the sheets.

Nathan swore lightly, trying to rub his tender cheek and somehow manoeuvre his way out from under the sheets, without his son toppling to the floor.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Jamie yelled as Haley pulled him back into her embrace, ignoring her naked state amidst the chaos. The boy stopped struggling and leant back against his mother's chest, but not before getting in one final kick which sent Nathan falling off the end of the bed with a loud thud and an even louder groan of discomfort.

Nathan, who was currently still tangled in the bed sheet, stood up trying not to trip over and injure himself further. He secured the material around his waist and passed Haley her robe before taking a seat on the bed, rubbing his face which still throbbed.

"Jamie. What has gotten into you?"

The young boy whimpered at his father's crisp tone. He hadn't meant to hurt his Daddy, he was just trying to protect his mommy from the bad people.

"There were monsters under my bed and then I heard mommy make a funny noise and I thought they'd come to get her." A few tears escaped and his lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Nathan couldn't stand seeing his son upset and opened up his arms to welcome James into a bear-hug. The little boy flew forward, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"It's okay buddy. I'm fine." Nathan twisted himself around slightly to hide all evidence of his quickly fading erection. "Besides, it was your mom who got in the best kick. Maybe we should get her to play soccer."

James turned to look at his mother who had just finished tying the sash on her robe and was trying not to laugh just thinking about Nathan flailing about under the sheet. His little face scrunched up before he faced his father once again and said matter-of-factly "Mommy sucks at sports!"

Nathan burst out laughing at the look of indignation that swept across his wife's face and soon his son was giggling along with him.

"Hey! I do not suck at sports."

Father and son both raised an eyebrow questioningly and smirked, knowing that she would have to admit the truth. Haley couldn't help but smile at the picture they made. They had identical expressions with James taking after his father in every way, right down to that beautiful, yet infuriating smirk.

James yawned loudly which prompted Haley into action. "It's time to go back to sleep, Jamie. I promise you there are no monsters under your bed."

The boy looked between both parents, eyeing them skeptically before finally resting his gaze on his father, silently asking for confirmation. "Okay. But will you tuck me in, Mommy?"

Haley kissed his cheek before nodding her head. James ran out of the room ahead of her and Nathan watched, shaking his head at the night's events. Turning around as she reached the doorway she asked laughingly "Do you think if we told him there's a monster under OUR bed, he'd stay out?"

A few minutes later Haley entered the room chuckling to herself. This was a night she was sure to remember for a long time.

Nathan looked at her with a half grin, half grimace. "God, who knew it would be so hard to get laid once you have a kid."

Haley looked at him incredulously. Sure, sometimes it might be rushed and finding time could be extremely difficult, but they had a great sex life. It was a rarity for them to go for more than a day without making love.

She shook her head mockingly. "You couldn't go one night without having sex."

"What? Me?! Sorry I don't remember climbing into my own lap half way through the movie"

Haley chuckled again, sauntering over to her husband who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and placed her knees on the mattress either side of him until she was straddling his thighs.

"You mean kinda like this?" The combination of her husky purr and the grinding motion as she slowly gyrated against him, had his lower parts springing back to life underneath the sheet he still had wrapped around himself. He could feel her warmth through the thin material, but it wasn't enough. Standing abruptly, he lowered her to the floor and tugged the sheet from around his waist. Haley took it from him and shook it out to once again cover their bed.

"Hop in"

Nathan did as instructed and watched as the robe slipped from her shoulders and pooled on the floor at her feet. Damn, but she was beautiful! There was an ethereal quality to this woman and somehow he'd managed to claim her as his own.

Turning the lamp off to blanket the room in darkness, Haley slid under the sheet and into her lover's arms. He held her close, kissing her tenderly. Things began to heat up with Haley sprawled out on top of him, his hands exploring her body and she sat back to straddle him again. His hands soon found their way to her hips and lifting her petite form, he entered her slick warmth with one hard thrust.

The sensation of being one with Haley was unbelievable and Nathan stared, mesmerized as she threw her head back, her hands cupping her breasts and rolling the hardened nipples between her fingers while riding him slowly. He massaged her ass, pulling her down harder along his cock with each stroke and he knew he was hitting the right spot with each gasp that tore from her throat.

Suddenly she stilled, placing her hands on his chest. "Ssshhh"

Nathan blinked twice; completely lost in the moment, he had trouble coming back to reality. "What?"

"I think I heard Jamie" she whispered.

Nathan listened intently, not wanting to have a repeat of his son's earlier antics, but heard nothing. "It's nothing babe. He'd have fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. You know what he's like."

He sat up wrapping her in his arms and kissing her passionately, smiling when she began to respond and wrapped her arms around his neck, but a few moments later she froze again. He felt her hands on his shoulders lifting herself off him, the cool air on his shaft making him wish he could burrow back deep inside of her.

"I'll just check on him."

"Haaales" he whined, sounding more like their five year old than a grown man of twenty three.

She ignored his childish plea and went to check on James, worried that he might be having a nightmare or gotten scared again. He had almost outgrown his 'scared of the dark' phase, but on occasion, like tonight, he'd convince himself that there were in fact monsters in his room.

Nathan fell back onto the bed swearing softly, knowing that his son was fine and would have come back into them if he'd woken up… but that's just the way Haley was; caring to a fault. She would never be one of those annoying overprotective mothers, but her son always came first and Nathan loved that about her… unfortunately it didn't bode well for his straining erection that was currently throbbing with need.

He missed the days when he and his wife could go at it like rabbits and make love on every surface in the house, mindless of how much noise they made. He loved seeing Haley let go, screaming his name at the top of her lungs and he himself hated having to hold back in any way when all he wanted to do was show her how good she made him feel and how much he loved her. It was at that moment he made a decision… they would have a night like that again; they deserved it.

Reaching across to his bedside table, Nathan took hold of the cordless phone, hitting number one on the speed dial. It rang for quite a while before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Luke. It's Nathan."

Lucas snapped out of his hazy state, immediately worrying about what could cause his brother to phone him at 1am on a Sunday morning. "What's wrong? Is it Haley? James?"

Nathan felt a little guilty when he realised he'd worried his brother, but at that moment he wasn't really thinking with this brain. There were more important things to focus on. "Nothing's wrong. Everyone's fine."

"Nate, man." Lucas whined in a similar fashion to his brother a few moments before. "It's the middle of the night!"

Ignoring Lucas' complaint, Nathan forged on. "Can you take James tomorrow night and drop him off at school on Monday?"

"Yeah. Sure. That's fine, but couldn't you have waited until morning to call?" He sighed heavily, frustrated at having his sleep disturbed.

"Nope. Thanks Luke. See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up the phone, smirking to himself as he planned exactly what he and Haley could do the next evening with the house to themselves.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise Haley had returned until he felt a slight shift of weight on their mattress. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I know I'm overreacting. I just hate it when he wakes up scared."

Nathan smiled reassuringly, letting her know that although frustrating, he understood her actions. She grinned back at him before crooking her finger. "Come over here and let's finish what we started."

He didn't need to be asked twice and quickly moved across the space between them, settling between her thighs as she opened up for him. Entering her was like coming home. They both sighed in contentment, kissing lazily as Nathan stayed unmoving within her. Her hands roamed his sculpted back as her legs wrapped around him tightly, urging him on by digging her heels into his ass.

To Nathan's dismay, within a few minutes, he felt her movements slow down and her hands travel from his back, to cup the sides of his face. God, he didn't know if he could handle stopping again for her to check on James… or worse, stopping altogether. He wanted to cry with frustration. "James is asleep, Hales."

She smiled widely, pulling his face down to hers for a tender kiss. "I know. I just realised that with all the drama of tonight I haven't told you how much I love you."

Nathan sighed with relief, feeling a warmth engulf his heart; the same warmth he felt every time she told him she loved him.

"I love you too, Hales. I don't tell you enough." He kissed her deeply, showing her with all he had, how much she really meant to him.

She pulled away and chuckled. "How mad would you have been if I'd gotten up to check on him again?"

Nathan dropped his head onto her shoulder groaning at the thought. "I'd have had to change your mind because, baby, we're making love damnit... even if i have to nail that door shut!" His primal whisper had her heart aflutter. She loved knowing he wanted her so much.

Their lovemaking was slow and sensual, both of them simply taking pleasure in the feel of being so intimately entwined, every stroke sparking off sensation after sensation within them. When he felt their release coming closer, Nathan picked up the pace with Haley matching his rhythm and arching her back so that each thrust had him hitting her clit, bringing her closer to the edge.

Nathan felt the moment she fell; her muscles constricting and milking him as he continued his thrusts; his own orgasm only seconds away. It was when he felt her small hand reach out to fondle him gently that he lost all control, emptying himself inside of her womb and collapsing into her embrace.

Haley loved the feel of him on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. His weight was so comforting, even if only for a minute or two before he recovered his strength before rolling onto his back and bringing her with him, her head resting on his chest and their legs entwined. He kissed the top of her head affectionately, knowing that they would both soon be fast asleep.

"So… was it worth the fuss?" she asked gazing into his loving eyes.

"Always."

-end-

Lori

xoxox


End file.
